Murders in the Magic Mirror
by StickyMickey
Summary: Celestia has a dark and disturbing secret. Her plan is nearly complete: disable the Elements of Harmony by destroying ponies they love and idolize, show her true colours and rule Equestria. To do so, four certain stallions will perish and feel the wrath of Princess Celestia. One-shot. IF THERE WAS A RATING IN BETWEEN T AND M THATS WHAT THIS WOULD BE RATED.


Princess Celestia stared down at Ponyville from Canterlot, an evil grin spread across her face. After thousands of years and the convincing of many stubborn ponies, she finally had them all fooled. The things she did on her quest to disable the Elements of Harmony so that nothing could stop her. It involved banishing her sister to the moon for some millennia after Luna learned her elder sister's secret, and turning a good friend to stone, but the charade was almost over. Everypony would soon be her slaves.

She had to make sure the Elements of Harmony wouldn't work against her. She couldn't kill Twilight and her friends…yet. Killing them before people knew the truth would send too many of their friends snooping around Canterlot for clues of their deaths. She knew she had to wait until people knew the real her. Also, she secretly wanted to watch the Elements fail against her. See the looks on their faces when they realize it's game over.

She had to take something important away from them. And she planned to do it in a way nobody would know where they went. After three days, that is. And after those three days and nobody could get through the mirror, and by the time it was open again in thirty moons nobody would be able to go through it anyways. They would be too busy serving Celestia.

Tomorrow it would all take place. Celestia had invited families, idols and friends of the Mane 6 to Canterlot for what she referred to as 'business'. She told the Apples she wanted to see how this famous cider was made, she started to plan a decoy party to lure a certain somepony to Canterlot, and much more. Once sorrow and grievance took over the Mane 6, their Elements would no longer work. Celestia sighed and walked up to her room. She had a big day tomorrow.

Princess Celestia had never been so bored. The lame tutorial on cider making, the ponies constantly annoying her asking about what they should do for a party that would never happen. It wasn't until later that evening everybody was ready. Naturally, Cheese Sandwich's 'Cheesy Sense' had lead him right into the trap party. The Apples would be catching the next train out of Canterlot tomorrow, not knowing they would be missing a member. The Wonderbolts had arrived and thought they would be discussing the upcoming Canterlot Air Show with Celestia tomorrow. Cadence and Shining Armor had arrived from the Crystal Empire to hear the 'urgent news' Celestia told them about. They didn't know King Sombra returning was a complete and utter lie…yet.

That night, Celestia walked down the hall of guest rooms, debating who she should start with. An evil grin spread across her face as her head turned to the VIP Guest Room. Inside slept the Wonderbolts. Celestia looked at every sleeping Pegasus and finally decided her first victim would be none other than Soarin.

Celestia used a sleep spell on Spitfire and Fleetfoot to assure they slept through this. If Soarin awoke while he was being dragged towards the mirror, he could kick and scream as much as he wanted. Celestia could put a silencing spell on him so none of it would make a single sound. Celestia used her magic to levitate Soarin off his bed. The slumbering Pegasus did wake up, but not until the two were standing right in front of the mirror.

"Wha-" Soarin began to say, but was cut off when Celestia shoved him in to the mirror and leaped in after him.

Once in the Equestria Girls universe, Celestia, known as Principal Celestia in this world, approached the boy lying on the ground, a look of terror on his face. Soarin stared in awe as Celestia stood on her hind legs and walked over to him with as much grace as she did on all fours. Celestia had come here often to practice. Soarin stood on all fours, like he was still a pony, and began to run. After a few steps, he leaped forward, expecting to fly away. He just fell on his face. Celestia grabbed Soarin by the wrist and grinned.

"Not so mighty without your wings, are you Soarin?" she taunted.

A look of terror spread across his face, the human Wonderbolt opened his mouth to reply, but his words turned into a scream as Celestia took out a knife and thrust it into his stomach. After pushing the knife as deep as it could go, Celestia slowly moved it up to Soarin's neck. Blood was being spilled everywhere, and the boy's organs and some bones became visible. Soarin screamed again. Celestia grabbed the boy's vocal cords and ripped them out. Soarin kept screaming, though no sound came out. Celestia dangled the cords in front of his face and he vomited. He was feeling weaker and knew he was dying slowly. But Celestia didn't have much time, and needed to finish the job quick. She wrapped Soarin's vocal cords around his neck and pulled on them, choking him. After about a minute, Soarin fell limp and collapsed into the puddle of his own vomit and blood, dead. Celestia grinned. One down, three to go.

Now that Soarin was dead, the Wonderbolts wouldn't be complete and would most likely break up. Plus, Celestia knew about Rainbow Dash's little crush on the pro flyer. She had seen it in her eyes at the Grand Galloping Gala. That eliminated one element. She came to the room that held the Apples and walked in. She had already decided on the victim. Using the sleep spell on Applejack and her grandma and younger sister, Celestia levitated Big MacIntosh out of the room and into the human world.

This one was a fairly heavy sleeper, not waking up until he and the princess were both in the Equestria Girls universe. He saw what appeared to be a mutated Princess Celestia standing tall above him, holding a rope. Celestia tackled the boy, knowing full well he was stronger than her. Soon, Big Mac had wrestled Celestia off. He tried to punch her, but wasn't used to having hands and missed. All the force he put into his failed punch made him fall onto his face.

"What the buck are you doing?" Big MacIntosh screamed.

Celestia picked a fallen brick up from beside the school and slammed it into Big Mac's head. The boy rolled over, screaming as blood gushed from his head. Celestia slammed the brick multiple times into his limbs, not stopping until she heard a satisfying crunch in each one told her they were broken. Blood oozing on to the brick, Celestia put as much force as she could in and slammed it into his spine.

Big Mac let out a piercing scream as his back spewed gore and pain erupted everywhere in his body. Celestia grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him a few meters away from the school. She propped Big Mac against a tree, wrapped the rope tight around his neck and hung him. Celestia gave him one last satisfying slam in the head with the brick, knocking him unconscious. The boy was nearly covered in blood, and a large pile was forming underneath him. Celestia left Big MacIntosh to choke and bleed to death and went to fetch her next victim.

There were only two ponies and plenty of time left. Celestia planned to make the death of Shining Armor slow, painful and enjoyable. Levitating the crystal prince out of his room awoke him instantly. Celestia had to hold the screaming, struggling stallion down to use the silencing spell. She waited a few minutes to make sure the terrified colt hadn't woken anypony up, then brought him into the human world.

The hanging corpse of Big MacIntosh and the fallen body of Soarin were enough to confirm that Shing Armor wasn't going back alive. He didn't know what going into this alternate world had turned him into, but Celestia seemed to be more skilled as one. Shining Armor was strong, smart and brave. But it looked like Celestia had the upper hand in this world Swallowing hard, he decided he wasn't going down without a fight.

"And how are you going to kill me?" he asked.

"Dump gasoline on me and light me on fire? Tie rocks to me and dump me in the lake to drown?"

Celestia looked surprised for a moment, then grinned.

"All good ideas. I think I'll use them all."

Celestia removed a can of gasoline and a box of matches from behind the statue. She then proceeded to soak Shining Armor in the flammable liquid and strike a match. Sitting on the boy's stomach so he couldn't get up, she held the match to his pant leg. She hopped off quickly, letting the fire spread up his clothes in a matter of seconds. Shining Armor gritted his teeth in pain, refusing to scream. It wasn't until Celestia took out a box of nails and a hammer and grinned at him he screamed. Celestia bent down beside Shining Armor and nailed his hands into the tree she hung Big Mac on.

Shining Armor was suspicious when Celestia doused the fire on him. Sure enough, the fire had spread onto the hanging corpse above him. Shining Armor screamed as the flaming body of Applejack's older brother fell on to his lap. Celestia soaked in every scream with clear enjoyment on her face. The torture almost done, she extinguished the fire again, grabbed Shining Armor's penis and shoved it into her pussy. Shining Armor began to cry as Celestia raped him.

Once she was complete, Celestia ripped the nails out of Shining Armor's palms. Screaming in pain, Celestia grabbed the brick she used to murder Big Mac and the rope she used to hang him and tied the brick to Shining Armor's ankle. She carried the sobbing, weak boy towards the lake behind the school. She walked to the end of the dock and dumped him in, watching his terrified face sink into the murky water.

It was almost sunrise, and Celestia had wasted too much time torturing Shining Armor. She had to be fast with Cheese Sandwich. Like Soarin, the party pony woke up face-to-face with the magic mirror. After being shoved in, Celestia grabbed an axe wedged in a nearby tree stump and finished Cheese Sandwich quickly, dicing his head clean off. Feeling still unsatisfied, she used the axe to chop the severed head into crimson mush, grabbed the headless body and raped it. Celestia, who was about one thousand times more insane than before, used the knife to slice off Cheese Sandwich's dick and ate it. She did the same to Big MacIntosh and Soarin's penises. White fluids spilling out of her mouth as she chewed, Celestia grinned and returned to her universe.

Celestia's plan worked. Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash and Applejack were too full of grievance for their dead friends, brothers and idols for their Elements to work. Rarity and Fluttershy being the only one's able to use their Elements against Celestia once she showed her true colors, all she got was a small spike of pain. She disposed of them all quickly, forcing her new slaves to rape their corpses. The other princesses, Luna and Cadence, were murdered and raped by Celestia's slaves as well. All of Equestria was driven into a civil war. Thousands of ponies were dead, and the few thousand that remained were forced to recite an oath to Celestia.

She smashed the mirror the seconds it closed. After visiting to make sure none of her victims had somehow survived, she found it was a crime scene full of police officers and four confused boys with certain resemblances to some ponies being questioned about deceased twin brothers or rising from the dead. Celestia sighed and grinned. After a few millennia of working, everything was perfect.


End file.
